1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method of allocating a radio resource for a traffic burst.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the 3rd generation CDMA mobile communication system, a mobile station has a multi-channel structure that simultaneously transmits various traffic channels in order to provide diverse multimedia service such as voice, image, and data in addition to transmission of only one traffic channel such as in the IS-95A.
The multi-channel is classified into a fundamental channel for transmitting voice information and so on, a dedicated control channel used for transmission of dedicated control information, and a supplemental channel (SCH) used for data transmission.
In the CDMA system, a handoff process for an intermediate or high speed packet service that transmits traffic data using the supplemental channel is stated in the access network interface standard “Inter-Operability Specification (IOS) for CDMA access network interface” and in the radio standard “TIA/EIA/IS-2000”.
At this time, a process of allocating radio resources for the supplemental channel is required, and especially, a method for a stable providing of an optimum service during the handoff is solicited.